Possession: Aegri Somnia
by SJ Cloude
Summary: It was his darkest desire to have her. Kaname x Yuuki.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This multi-chaptered fic would be in response to those who wish to read a continuation to the fic entitled "Possession". The reason why I created a new story is, because; I never planned to have more than one short chapter for "Possession".

This story will start at relatively the same timeline as the fic mentioned above but, will not necessarily follow the events in the manga. (May be considered an AU story.) By the way, the characters may possess knowledge that they didn't have during the particular volume.

If you guys need explanation, or if it's confusing, drop me a comment and I'll explain it right away. These would be a collection of SHORT STORIES following a timeline and a certain sequence of events so unless otherwise stated, "Cliffhangers" (if ever present) would remain as so.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knights. I'm just the addicted fan.

--

**Prologue**

"Kaname-sama!"

Kuran Kaname turned to the direction of the voice. He caught sight of a short figure running – no, bouncing - down hallway. The person's long brown hair was disheveled –probably from sleep- but her eyes were gleaming with happiness.

_Innocence. _

Kaname decided it was what shone within her red-tinged brown eyes. It was the pure white light that his cursed soul did not posses. He decided that it was also probably the reason why the air around her was always sweet and fragrant. It was easier for him to delude himself, thinking that this was why he was attracted to the child. After all, she had lost all her memories of him prior the day she thought he had "saved" her a few weeks ago.

"Yuuki," he stretched out his arms to the six-year old that happily jumped into his embrace. "You're supposed to be sleeping," he gently scolded. His right arm instinctively wrapped itself around her small back and his left hand atop the mass of brown hair.

Even if he was fully aware of the state she was in, sometimes he allowed himself to slip, however; the hollow feeling deep inside him didn't disappear.

_Yuuki_ was gone.

The short five years they have spent together side by side - never exposed to the harsh reality of the world they lived in – every bit of memory banished from her blood. The very thing that made her who she was, the very thing that defined her being –_changed_. She was changed.

Who was _she_ now?

He didn't even dare acknowledge that there could be possibilities that would pull her even farther away from him.

Who would he be if she was gone? He knew that she would die one day, return to dust if she stayed human but, that wasn't the only way she could be taken away from him. He believed that however thin the thread that connected her now human heart and his blackened one – it existed. He would not allow anyone – especially a human – to break it. But the lack of knowledge forehand bothered him.

No, it slowly ate him alive.

"I wanted to see Kaname-sama to the door," she said, smiling brightly.

He gave a small smile in return. It was the smallest quirk at the end of his lips - to some it may have looked faked - but the little dark-haired girl didn't seem to care.

As long as he was smiling at her.

Could it be in the depths of her mind, she could remember? That all his smiles were true – that they were all for her.

_Stop_, he chided himself, this is pathetic.

"You can't Yuuki, its cold outside." He watched her expression with hidden fascination. She frowned, her eyebrows stitching together, "But I still want to be with Kaname-sama," she told him.

_That innocence, he wanted to take it away, crush it between his hands until it bleeds its essence… into dust and nothingness. _

He forced a wider smile, "I want to spend time with Yuuki too but, I don't want you to get sick."

In the darkest part of his heart, he wanted her to suffer for him. He wanted the shallow satisfaction of knowing that she still cared like she used too.

"I won't! I-"

But in the end, it was him who cared too much. The thought of her human body, frail, pale and labored with a sickness disgusted him. That she of all beings should be subjected to such vulnerability.

_This is for her, all for her. _

"Be a good girl and go back to bed." It was an order, despite the gentle tone he used. He patted her head and released her, "See you soon Yuuki," he awkwardly waved before turning around and making his way towards the exit of the academy. It was quiet for a moment and he imagined Yuuki contemplating whether or not she would run after him or not, but he knew she was an obedient girl; and before he disappeared from her sight, she shouted, "Goodbye Kaname-sama."

Goodbye…

It sounded too final. Like a wall he couldn't destroy.

But he would definitely, one day.

The soft notes of her voice echoes through the empty hallways and he ached. Ached for things he couldn't decipher, but he waved the feelings aside. This wasn't the time for sulking. Duty came before personal desires; it was the council's never-ending lecture to him.

He wanted her, and he had no intention to share.

Never.

But he will learn to content himself from afar; until the time comes for her to take her place beside him. A rush of confidence filled him; there would be no one who could take his place in her life.

After all, _he_ was Kuran Kaname.

--

A/N: Just to clear up any confusion, why did I use the term "Prologue" if this was going to be a collection of short stories? Well, these stories have a common theme and are all going to be revolving around the same plot, they're just not your typical multi-chaptered fics where you hang on to that last word typed there and mercilessly wait for the next chapter to arrive. Example, this chapter would be about this event but the next one would be about another day, but they are interrelated to each other – in a way, the characters don't "forget" whatever had happened in the last chapter. Did I even make sense? Was the last line too tacky? Ugh…

I'm a sadist but I'm not that mean… (yeah, right!) It's a prologue, so it really short.

Thanks for reading! Review! How was it? I for one am not satisfied with it. Maybe because Kaname was too much like an angst-ridden teenager (I'm not complaining to anyone out there :P) but I wanted to highlight on the suffering. Comment comment! What event would you like to see?

The story will not be revolving around the emotion here, there are still many holes to fill so watch out for chapter one of **Possession: Aegri Somnia, Behind the Wall.**


	2. Behind the Wall

Author's Note: Thank you very much too all the readers and especially the reviewers who showed support to the creation of this story! Whee! I have created many scenarios and ideas that I can't wait to share with all of you, I hope you all enjoy chapter one! I'm exited to share to you all, chapter 8, I think? Yes, I've thought that far, but I think from what I've made until now that chapter 8 is going to be my personal favorite.

I have also decided when to update, since its summer vacation here in my place, I can update at least seven to ten days unless otherwise mentioned since I've got most of the plot finished already. Yey! Lol. Hope you all enjoy! Review please!

The otherwise mentioned part: I would probably update next Friday April 25, 2008 because I'm going to the islands to get myself a tan! Kidding, my family is going on vacation.

Disclaimer: Some of the lines (conversation) here I copied out of Shojo Beat Manga.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter One – Behind the Wall

-

-

Twilight in front of the Moon Dorm was always a hassle; the girls from the Day Class were always by the gates shouting at the top of their lungs. Their high shrilly voices destroying the supposed peace the night would bring. It was like this for both the students of the Night Class and the Prefects – well, except maybe for Aidou.

Yuuki ran with all her might through the length of the school grounds separating the Day Class building and the Moon Dorm. At the back of her mind, she wondered where Zero could have gone but quickly dismissed the question, she wouldn't be surprised if Zero arrived late again today. She truly liked her job as a guardian – unlike Zero – not only because she believed that peace between humans and vampires was achievable or that she did find the need to keep the secret of the Night Class, but because it gave her an excuse to see Kuran Kaname even for a few seconds every night.

"Please step aside!"

A burst of protest sounded as Yuuki said this.

"Mou! The prefect is here!"

"Why do we even need prefects?"

"At least Kiryuu isn't here… yet."

Yuuki inwardly sighed, if only Zero was here to help her.

Suddenly the large brown gates of the Moon Dorm creaked, a signal to all those bustling outside the doors to step aside. For a moment, the crowd of Day Class girls grew quite, but as the Night Class students stepped out, the noise returned and tripled.

"Please step back," Yuuki said, in futile desperation to hold back the race of love-crazed female students, only to end up tripping gracelessly and almost crashing face flat on the pavement.

Kuran Kaname moved quietly away from the crowd forming around Aidou as he greeted his fans in enthusiasm, with a quiet sigh. He spotted Yuuki on her hands and knees after being pushed rather harshly by _humans_.

"Are you alright Yuuki?" he asked, his hand on the younger girl's shoulder who looked up quite surprised at him.

"Yes Kaname-senpai!" She stood up rather hastily and dusted her skirt, feeling her cheeks heat up. She still couldn't get rid of the awe she felt every time she saw Kuran Kaname. For one, she had always found him strikingly handsome ever since their meeting ten years ago.

Kaname smiled, a small lift at the ends of his lips, absently, he wondered if she would be regarding him so if she grew up as she was _meant_ to. "You're always so formal with me, it makes me feel a little lonely," he told her. How long has it been since she had forgotten about their _true_ relationship? As he watched her explain about how he had saved her life ten years ago, he patted her head. He missed doing it – treating her as a child - even though Yuuki has grown.

"Class has started Kuran."

A rough hand encircled his thin wrist with a merciless grip before pulling it away from Yuuki. Kaname looked at the newcomer with an amused smile as he greeted, "You're scary, Mr. Disciplinary Committee."

Zero glared at him as Kaname swiped his hand away with inhuman strength. He stood next to Yuuki quite protectively, his other free hand ready to draw on his gun once necessary – or if Kuran Kaname got on his last nerve. He watched as the head of the Night Class walked away, he could taste fresh disgust on his tongue.

_Vampires…_

"Whether you like him or not is none of my business but…"

There was an evident pink color on Yuuki's cheeks as he said that, "I know I know," she told him, "they're different from us."

She trailed her eyes to Kaname who walked with the dignity even kings fail to muster. There was something about him that drew people towards him – that drew her towards him. Heaviness settled on her chest, she felt the sudden need to be near him.

She wanted to step forward and call out to him, shout or cry. Anything that could make him turn his attention towards her – even for a moment.

What were these emotions?

Making her spin and spin, round and round.

Stealing her breathe away.

But even though she wanted to feel the warmth of his hand again, she knew she couldn't. She said it herself, they were different. Not only because she was was human and he a vampire but also because she was an _ordinary_ human and Kaname…

How important is he?

There was a thick wall between them, she could feel it and, sometimes as she watched him walk towards their school building it was as if she could _see_ the wall separating them. That's why she found herself waiting…

Waiting and wondering alone at the other side of the wall.

When would he turn around and realize that she's been standing behind the wall that she wanted him to destroy?

-

-

"Does anything interest you Kaname-sama?"

Kaname let out a small laugh at Ruka's question as they walked towards the school building. "Nothing, I just overheard something… funny."

The immediate displeasure was evident on Ruka's face, "From those insolent humans? What-"

"Stop it Ruka," Kain said, earning a scowl from the female vampire.

"_They're different from us…"_

Yuuki's words echoed in Kaname's head for one last time before he dispersed the thought. Kaname grinned; yes they were different – more than she thought.

After all she was had the _light_ his cursed soul never possessed.

_She was his light. _

From the corner of his eye he watched both Kiryuu and Yuuki walk away.

Zero he realized was going to be a nuisance.

-

-

-

Chapter One: End

A/N: Did it suck or what? There's a saying, strike the iron when it's hot (or something like that) I think I stroked this one with ice and it froze.

Oh mi god, the authoress is loosing her mind.

Look forward to **Possession: Aegri Somnia Chapter 2 - Lethargic Convictions**. It gets hotter (no not in the sick sense, thank you very much). But it's not going to be about whatever happened next to the manga, I just started with this so that we have a common ground.


	3. Lethargic Conviction

Author's Note: Correction on the chapter title I gave out on the prior chapter, its supposed to be Lethargic Conviction (singular), I wrote 'convictions' by mistake. So why the title? Saa, don't ask me.

So sorry it took so very long for me to update the second chapter! Hehe, writer complications.

--

Chapter Two – Lethargic Conviction

-

-

The smell of blood burned his nostrils.

He inhaled; it was sweet and deliciously tempting. He wondered whose blood it could belong too.

_Yuuki. _

Her name was in his head at once. He knew he was being ignorant of it – of everything, - but this was how it was suppose to be played out.

Even if he didn't like how he had written the script, it would be a waste not to follow.

He didn't have right to be selfish right now. Everything was laid out for the greater good.

_The greater good?_

How wrong it sounded.

"Kaname-kun?"

He blinked at the chairman, "Yes?"

The older man shook his head, "It seems like something is in your mind."

"Kiryuu Zero." The unmistakable note of disgust rang in every syllable.

The chairman suppressed a wry grin, "Ah, Kiryuu-kun? I wonder were he is right now."

Kaname's eyes narrowed, the luster red color glinting in the dimness of the room, "Yes… I wonder."

It wasn't time to be selfish.

_Zero was feeding on her._

He had to ready his pieces for the upcoming battle.

_Zero is sucking her blood._

He will wait for his turn.

_But Zero will never have her. Never. _

Yes, he will wait for Yuuki to return to him. Wait, until he was tired of waiting.

-

-

It had to fated.

Yuuki wouldn't – _didn't_ – want to think of any other explanation for her meeting with Kuran Kaname. As she looked at the dim room through the glass window where Kaname sat surrounded by the other Night Class students, these were her thoughts. A soft sigh escaped her lips and Zero glanced her way, his eyebrows furrowing in irritation before he began walking away.

"I'm going back," he announced.

Yuuki gave a surprise start, but paused, she could still taste the tension between them and she wondered if Zero would be able to forgive himself.

For acting on what he had become?

It wasn't his fault. All the sorrow and hatred that had accumulated deep within his heart wasn't his fault.

But whose fault is it? Vampires?

Suddenly, everything bad and evil pointed to those beautiful creatures.

The breeze that blew by a moment later felt cold and stale against her skin. She thought that maybe it was caused by the cold night itself, but as she darted out her tongue to wet her lips, the air around her felt dead.

_Red… _

She blinked, and looked down, the floor… she wondered aloud, what had she seen on the floor just a second ago?

_Red, red, all covered in red…_

"What the…"

"Yuuki?"

The brown haired girl turned her attention to the figure standing a few feet from her, "Kana…me-senpai?" She gulped; she could feel the sudden acceleration of her heart.

"Why do you look so…" he paused for a moment and gauged her expression, "Afraid?"

She made a confused noise at the back of her throat, "It's nothing! I just thought that…" she shook her head, feeling like the action would rid of the confusion in her head, "I must have been seeing things…"

"Seeing things?" he prodded gently, despite knowing the answer.

She seemed to hesitate, "Ah, it's nothing Kaname-senpai. What are you doing here anyway? Classes are still going on…" Why did she suddenly feel uncomfortable to be in his presence?

_Red… Red like blood… Blood?_

Her eyes widened, she could feel the adrenaline running through her veins, what was happening?

"Yuuki look at me."

He never needed to raise his voice around her, he knew – she knew – that the mere sound of his voice compelled her to him. An immediate response to the command followed suit, and Yuuki's warm brown eyes met with his red ones.

_Why is he so beautiful? _

The way his brown hair fell over his eyes as they peered straight into her soul. His lips were slightly parted and she felt the urge to touch his face. It looked so soft, so delicate.

"Ka…name-senpai…" Was this what he reduced her to, a child stumbling on her words?

_Will he always be this beautiful? Will I ever be that beautiful?_

It hurt… somehow it still hurt that their differences where glaringly evident. Even though, she had accepted long ago that they could never be the same, it hurt all the same because… _because_.

Look at me, he said, Yuuki indolently thought; aren't I always looking at him? Her heart felt heavier now despite it still beating wildly.

"Don't look so sad, Yuuki," he whispered to her, pulling her to him. His slender arms held her protectively, just for this moment, he told himself, he would let allow himself to hold her.

It's Kaname-senpai who always looks so lonely, she thought, hiding her reddening face from his view with her hair. Why? Why do you look so lonely? She wanted to ask.

_Are you also sad that we are so different? _

She was hanging on false hope.

"Are you thinking about Kiryuu-kun, Yuuki?"

_It was time to let her go again._

The sudden mention of Zero's name seemed to have snapped something inside her. Like the stinging sensation of a rubber band snapping in two, like the soft purring of a motor coming to life, her mind – that was blurred with confusion – suddenly came to life. Everything that had occurred the past few minutes struck her like lightning – as electrifying as being in Kaname's arms.

She pushed him away in haste, what the hell was she doing?

_Zero... Zero, Zero! _

She mumbled under her breath, she had half a mind to apologize properly and half to run away as fast as she can. Right now, the sound of her heart was like a beating drum next to her ear. She was aware of her surroundings now and she berated herself as she ran away from Kaname.

Run, run! It was what her body seemed to tell her, but why did she feel an overwhelming sadness deep inside her chest? What were these emotions flooding inside her?

She suppressed her tears as she ran to the boy's dormitory. She couldn't possibly be in love with Kuran Kaname.

Kaname just stood there, watching through knowing eyes as his dear girl mumbled an incoherent apology and jumped down from the rooftop to the pavement below, probably on her way to find Zero, to reassure herself that he wasn't doing anything _stupid_.

He knew how Zero's existence affected Yuuki, yet he had deliberately brought it up. It could be because of his confidence, he thought, confidence that she would still belong to him.

But right now, he was too lazy to win her over.

They will be together again one day, but she will have to come to him first.

It was ironic.

Yet, fate was ironic.

-

-

end.

--

A/n: The end of chapter 2!! So how was it? I think I've made both Kaname and Yuuki too lazy here, I'm trying to portray how their "inner vampire" selves would act (meaning being languid and tactless :P) Kidding!! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! Send in your comments and watch out for the next chapter of Possession: Aegri Somnia!! **Chapter Three – Between Lovers**.


	4. Between Lovers

Her lips parts in a small sigh.

He turns to her, a small smile gracefully lights up his expression.

She watches the way his eyes slightly creases at the sides.

He notices how her right fist tightens ever so slightly.

The air stills around them.

Her eyes notices – the smallest movements, like the shifting of his clothes.

But there are times, when she could see his lips moving but never understand the words he was saying.

"_Come back to me…" _

He perceives all the human emotions on her face, maybe even the concealed ones.

But never the thoughts of her heart, the thoughts she expected him to already know.

"_I want to be with you…" _

So still they wait, until one of them starts to notice.

-

-

Chapter Three – Between Lovers

-

-

_What did she want? _

Yuuki couldn't rid herself of the annoying question buzzing around her head. She shook her head again – the forth in a row – before her own mind would betray her and answer the question.

_What did she want from him? _

She refused to let the image of the broodingly handsome vampire enter her mind, refused to admit to herself that his presence was constantly in her mind.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Zero asked, obviously annoyed.

Yuuki's brows furrowed together, her expression matching his, "What the hell is wrong with _me_?!" she repeated then huffed, turning away from the pale haired ex-human. "You're the one who's been ditching even more lately."

From the corner of her eye, she could see him stiffen, "You don't have to run away from it you know," she said in a softer voice.

He answered her with an annoyed noise, "Shut up."

She was about to protest when his pained expression stopped the harsh words from spilling, "Fine," she sighed.

A few quiet moments settled between them and the rustling of the leaves sounded like beating drums against the silence. Zero shifted in position, his feet crunching on the yellowed leaves that had fallen on the ground and Yuuki lifted her face up to him in response.

The ex-human stayed silent, observing the shorter girl's expression with a hard light in his eyes. "You're thinking of _him_ again aren't you?" he asked in a low voice.

Something in the way he looked angrily at her made her heart thump louder, was she afraid? She wondered, but then she couldn't feel the cold fingers of fear anywhere on her body.

"No," her eyes tightened as the answer slipped past her lips, she knew that he knew she was lying - she knew it herself - and it surprised her, that she would feel this shame regarding Kaname. "I'm not thinking of Kaname-senpai," she finally said with more conviction which received a curt nod from Zero, but she wondered whether or not the tone of her voice added to his doubt or relieved it – because Yuuki couldn't bring herself to truly believe what she had just uttered.

"Do whatever you want," Zero said, walking away.

Her lower lips trembled and she took a deep breath as the darkness around her deafened Zero's footsteps. Her hand fisted around the cloth on her chest, why had she lied? She shook her head again, that wasn't the real question, she realized.

She had been afraid to tell Zero, why?

Her throat clenched tightly, it was because she wanted to protect him. For her, it didn't matter whether of not Zero was human or vampire, because either way, Zero was Zero.

Her last train of thought curved a small smile on her lips and she sighed – a happy one.

_Zero was Zero, always_.

But still, at the back of her mind, the small taunting voice didn't disappear.

"_What do you want from Kaname?"_

She started to walk aimlessly around the campus grounds. Inside her head, she could hear an even softer voice whisper an answer, "I want him to love me…"

No, she contradicted, holding her hand above her heart.

"I want him to be protected from my selfishness."

_Do you?_

-

-

-

"You seem to be at ease tonight," boomed Ichijou's cheerful voice, cutting thorough the gloom that seemed to shroud Kaname's room. The pale haired vampire smiled and walked into the room, seemingly unaffected by the aura emitted by the pureblood.

"Do I?" replied Kaname's half-irritated voice.

The dim moonlight flitted through the thin curtains, spreading its pale fingers across the smooth contours of Kaname's face.

"Today feels longer than usual doesn't it?" Ichijou asked, good-naturedly, "I wonder why."

Kaname ignored him, letting his mind wander back to the subject of his thoughts before Ichijou interrupted. He was casually leaning against the windowsill in the half darkness in his room. He had made a habit of standing near windows, he realized, so that he could get a glimpsed of Yuuki while she ran across the school grounds. It wasn't that he constantly needed to see her, but it served as a reassurance because he couldn't protect her all the time.

He at least wanted to watch her.

He had seen her, earlier tonight. She was standing on the second floor balcony of the Night Class school building, walking briskly for a few meters then stopping then walking again, stopped, walked before finally jumping down the balcony and out of his view.

It amused him to no end trying to decipher how her mind worked.

A small smile lifted the end of his lips, followed by a burst of red burning his veins. His throat suddenly felt parched, his eyes brightening to a red evident in the darkness. He relished in the rush of bloodlust, the pleasurable pain it brought him, the sudden surge of life in his veins. He used his nail on his middle finger to cut a deep gash on the outer side of his thumb and raised the bleeding finger to his lips before the self-inflicted wound healed. He heard Ichijou chuckling at the background, but his senses were all concentrated to the liquid dribbling down his throat.

It tasted bland, felt too thick. He rolled a few drops of blood on his tongue; he absently wondered how delicious Yuuki's blood would taste. The image he desired emerged from the fog in his mind, dark pleasure.

Tainted pleasure.

"Kaname?"

"It does feel oddly long. Too long to be enjoyable," Kaname said.

Ichijou chuckled again, walking towards the pureblood. Keeping his hands behind him, he asked, "Would you want some blood?"

"Are you giving yours to me?"

"I'm sure Ruka would be more willing."

Kaname frowned, "I'm tired of her."

"What about _her_?"

"What about her?"

Ichijou glanced out the window, "You're worried aren't you?"

Kaname kept silent then sighed – he was starting to get annoyed again. "Why did you come here?"

Ichijou beamed, "So you are worried!"

"This isn't the first time you've pointed this out to me."

"So it seems."

Another sigh, "Leave Ichijou, now."

The other vampire nodded in response to the command, "Good night then Kaname."

Kaname turned his attention to the moon, vulnerable in the cloudless sky. It was only a matter of time, he thought, until fate caught up to them.

To Yuuki, most especially.

He could already hear it, the clawing of the beast, getting louder and louder – every second, every minute, ever hour - _every beat of her heart_. The most unstoppable evil. He paused, catching himself on his thoughts and wondered in mild amusement whether his growing lust or the monsters lurking in the shadows was the more feared of the two evils.

The thought of fresh blood returned the bright red luster to his eyes and he took a blood tablet on the table in front of him and dropped it in a wine glass filled with water. There were only a few more pawns left to put in place, a few more long night like this.

Before _that_ time would come.

He wasn't looking forward to it, nor did he dread it. He just wished that it would be over soon.

"Kaname-sama?" a female voice inquired, followed by a timid knock on the door.

His brows furrowed together as he drank the blood meal. That Ichijou… he thought in irritation.

"What is it Ruka?" He made his way to the door, opening it slightly. Dim yellow lights flooded from the hallway into his room and Kaname watched with uninterested eyes as the shorter female fidgeted under his stare.

"Ichijou-san, said that…"

He leaned then casually against the side of the door, his unbuttoned shirt showing off perfectly flawless skin. He smirked with hidden menace, "Are you giving yourself to me Ruka?" he asked.

Ruka's eyes widened and she bowed her head, her usual spunk suddenly disappearing. "Kaname-sama…"

"If you can't do that…" he turned to close the door, he didn't know why he was lengthening this game when the final answer would have been the same.

"Wait-"

"Yes?"

There was something different about him, Ruka realized. It wasn't like before when she first came to the academy. The aura about him was much more overwhelming now and his presence in her life stronger. It hurt to love him like she did.

"Nothing, I shall take my leave then Kaname-sama."

He didn't want for her to finish before closing the door. He didn't want her blood, her blood tasted too excited, too proud. He didn't even need it. Ichijou, he thought, might have been having his own fun in this set-up.

What he wanted was Yuuki's light. He wanted to strip it away, the finale of marking her, his.

"Lust," he whispered aloud to himself, "Is such an aggravating human emotion…"

But he indulged himself in it – the slow burning fire – because he intended to satisfy himself, until lust was no more than the whispering of ghosts.

-

-

end.

-

-

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay!! School is nearing (as if we have assignments already) and our production (theater) is on next week, so things are a little hectic.

Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter though it wasn't any longer than the last. I just was to give an advance 'warning' for the following chapter. As you can see, this chapter isn't very 'wholesome' anymore, with Kaname thinking about lust and all that stuff (the reason why this fic is under Rated T).

For **chapter 4 – The Castle in the Sky**, (I'll give a little preview) the chapter would tackle deeper – in a way – into Kaname's lust (because it seems interesting and also because there would be other readers who would want to explore the subject) so there will be suggestive themes included.

If you are not comfortable with reading such things, as I said before, this is a collection of short stories which are only weirdly interconnected, so it won't hurt if you skip the next chapter, but only for those who are too young. It hurts to see the hits lower. Kidding!!

Thank you to the support of all the reviewers!


	5. Castle in the Sky

Author's Note: This chapter contains suggestive themes.

-

-

He watched her, his vision a bit clouded at first. She shifted on the bed, her long dark hair fanning out on the sheets, innocently but nevertheless sensuously on his bed. Her lips parted slightly and she drew in a breath as she slept on.

Were those fangs he saw?

He blinked his eyes, trying to rid of the strange sheet of fog before his eyes and then dismissed it as his hand reached for Yuuki's mouth. He skimmed a finger lightly over her lower lip, urging them apart. She made a small noise at the ticklish sensation and Kaname continued his ministrations, coaxing her lips apart before slipping his index finger in the warm cavern of her mouth.

He felt a light prick as he passed her incisors.

Surprise bloomed inside him, although it was subtle and hesitant – as if afraid to show itself to him – and so he ignored it. Yuuki was a vampire, it was only right that she had fangs.

"Kaname?" her red tinged eyes fluttered open and the older Kuran removed his finger, feeling her brush her tongue against it for a moment.

Why was the way she said his name so unfamiliar?

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, using his other hand to brush away the hair covering her eyes. She watched him with sleepy eyes as he licked the small droplet of blood slipping down his finger before turning his attention fully towards her.

She shifted once again under his gaze – beautiful smoldering eyes, watching nothing else but her – before taking in a deep breathe as she felt fire consuming her lungs. She pressed her thighs together as Kaname let his slender fingers carelessly stroke fire from her neck down the side of her left arm.

"Ka…" she breathed raggedly, "Kaname…" His touch heightened her senses and she found herself drowning in his being at the barest scrape of his nails.

"I asked you a question," he drawled, purposely ignoring her slightly flushed skin and the brightening of her eyes.

Red had always looked good on her.

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips before she answered him, her eyes still had a faraway look as she spoke softly, her voice like velvet. "I did, Kaname. You have been by my side all day haven't you?"

Amusement lifted the ends of his lips and he lowered himself towards her, until his stomach was pressing lightly against hers and both his hands were planted at the side of her head. His lips hovered inches above hers and his eyes were locked with hers. He could feel her thirst for him, humming loudly in her veins. "All day," he whispered to her.

The red glow in her eyes brightened even more. He felt the smallest wave of triumph, she was his and there was no other man who could fulfill her desire, no one but him.

_Her desire was him and his desire was her. _

Irreplaceable. Unchangeable.

She raised her hand and cupped the side of his face, "As long as Kaname is here with me…" she didn't need to finish, the unvoiced words hung in the air, filling it with a sweet scent.

He found himself leaning to her touch and the warmth it possessed, "Yuuki…"

She raised her head off the pillow before tentatively touching her parted lips to his closed mouth. She abruptly laid it back down and felt heat creeping out her cheek at his lack of response. "I'm sorry… I…"

His dark chuckle interrupted her; he laid his hand atop hers and kissed her. His kiss was unhesitant and sensual – like a drug – it lingered even after he had pulled away, leaving her breathless and lightheaded. "Yuuki is being impatient," he said as his hand left hers and moved to brush teasingly against her colored cheeks.

"But tempting me so…" he continued, chuckling again as more blood rushed to redden her cheeks, "Yuuki is being cruel… very, very cruel."

The mere sound of his low voice, seductive, teasing but dangerous at the same time made sent shivers over her. His lips landed on hers again, and he kissed her thoroughly – igniting both their passions, their thirst for each other.

"Kaname is playing with me…" Yuuki breathlessly accused, letting her hand fall with a 'thud' against the comforter. She turned away from his face and tried to regain her breathing.

He was beautiful, too beautiful to be real, and yet he was here with _her_.

She returned her gaze to him. He too, she realized, was breathing harder than usual. His lips were apart, enough to let her see his pointed teeth. How much do you want me Kaname? She wondered to herself.

But did that want equal to love?

He kissed her again, still with the same slow burning fire that added to the thirst clawing her throat. Her hands rested themselves on his broad shoulders then moved down his chest. She could feel his warmth through the thin layer of clothing.

She loved him.

She sighed, he sighed, both in bliss as their lips pulled apart only to envelope each other again, opening themselves to the warmth of each other's breaths before parting once again.

She wondered if he loved her as she did to him.

"Think of nothing but me," he demanded softly before his lips landed on her neck. She gasped softly, her hands flying to the soft silk of his hair.

He looked all the more beautiful in the darkness.

Kaname licked her neck, suddenly feeling impatient, her skin tasted slightly salty – to his annoyance – from the thin sheet of sweat but nevertheless inviting.

How long has he been denied of her blood?

Denied? He questioned his own thoughts as he scraped his fangs against her neck, feeling her shiver under him, her hands clutching tightly on his shoulders. Has Yuuki ever denied him?

He bit down, piercing her skin and the blood vessels beneath it. He heard her choking back on the sounds of pleasure-pain as her thick, warm blood flowed into her mouth and down his throat. He bit down harder and she jerked, pulling him tighter to her body as she sighed in ecstasy.

"Kaname…"

He licked the back of his teeth in an interval before lapping at her neck again. Her blood tasted like sin – only he should have ever tasted her.

_Ze… ro… _

_Y… Yo.. ri…_

_H..uman… __Hu..man… Hum…an…_

The odd syllables buzzed quietly at the back of his mind. Suddenly, the crimson liquid turned runny, like water. He drew back, almost too forceful that a small piece of skin hung on his lip as he started down at the lifeless body he cradled.

"Yuuki…?"

Its eyes looked at him, and he stared back in confusion… in disgust. How had he not notice before?

"It's time to wake up… _Kaname-sama_."

He blinked, feeling the mist over his eyes fade away. The room around him was dark and the air still. He sat up and looked around – ah, he had been dreaming. A wry smile lifted the ends of his lips only for a moment, what a shameless dream, he thought. He waited until his mind settled to the reality of his circumstances and he glanced to his table where the blood tablets lay next to his glass filled with cold water.

Kaname shoved his hand into his hair then, eyes furrowed together in annoyance. He could still feel it, the softness of her skin lingering about on his fingertips. The faint taste of blood lingered in his mouth – bland and acidic. He found himself wiping the blood dribbling down his chin with the back of his hand before swinging his legs of the bed.

His carelessness has led him into another unfortunate situation, but soon his mind strayed yet again to Yuuki. What was she doing?

Was she happy?

He made his way towards the window where the bright afternoon sun uncharacteristically irritated him, but he peered out the smooth glass anyway, despite the displeasure at the pit of his stomach.

"You keep me in misery," he murmured to himself – half in agony, the other in dry amusement.

He silently laughed bitterly – doubtless she does.

-

-

end.


	6. Cantabile

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the late update. I was planning to put this up one day before classes started but then I had to do some extra work before school and right from the first day of classes, there were already a lot of things to do and so this chapter had to wait before I could redo and edit everything. By the way, to clear up some misunderstandings, school in my place started at June 10.

I realize that even if this isn't all that connected that this chapter took quiet a jump. I hope you all don't mind. But I felt so move by Chapter 41 that all my procrastinations about writing this chapter flew out of the window, it was so moving (for lack of better word) that I love Kaname even more now.

Thank you for all who read and reviewed in the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one as much! Do tell me if I'm making Kaname-sama too emotional or whatever, I don't want him to become out of character. ;

Disclaimer: Some conversation lines were taken from the manga itself.

-

-

Chapter Five – Cantabile

-

-

Kaname sometimes found life at the academy quite boring. In reality, he had many, many thing to do. All the paperwork from the council, making sure Aidou didn't cause any more mischief, bidding to the ideals of the chairman and of course, the most tiring of them all – in his opinion – keeping Yuuki safe.

There were, again, many things he had to do in the academy. Sometimes, even too many and it somewhat irked him. He wasn't one to abandon his duties but it didn't mean he doesn't allow himself to feel frustration. He would accomplish all he has to, those which he feels very strongly of first and then the others in random orders.

But sometimes, he wondered what it would be like if the world was perfectly still.

He thought about Yuuki then and wondered what she was up to at the moment. A dull throb started, just above his chest. It was such a horrid feeling, he thought in mild disgust as a frown formed on his lips, the feeling of loosing someone. His eyebrows furrowed together and his frown deepened, never again will he allow himself to feel this way, he told himself. He detested it, this bitterness threatening to choke him.

It would be such a good feeling to just lie down on somebody's lap, enjoying the warmth the night offered without having to think about the future.

He smiled rather bitterly at his own thoughts and he reached his fingers out to catch the air around him.

"Yuuki…" he sighed.

Since when did he start sounding so pathetic?

"Kaname-sama?" Ruka softly knocked on his door. "Class is about to start."

"Right…" he said, and listened as Ruka's footsteps died down the hallway.

He laid his left hand over his face and moved his legs to a more comfortable position on the sofa he was lying on. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before deciding that it was time to do yet another frustrating job.

Yuuki is going to work hard again today, he thought with childish amusement.

"Somehow or the other, you really are the only one…" he sighed and moved towards his desk, where his school book lay. He took of his plain white shirt and started wearing his uniform.

_Just a few seconds every night, without you even remembering me, is it really worth it? _

Shaking his head and made his way out of the room and down the stairs where he knew all the other night class students were waiting. Scanning through the number of students who waited for him, he realized that Ichijou and Shiki have yet returned.

Kaname smirked as he continued his way down with the usual charismatic aura about him, drawing everyone's gaze towards him.

Soon, he knew, they will hunt for him.

-

-

"This horrible smell, I presume is you?"

Shiki Senri smirks – a very unusual quirk on his lips. "My, such harsh words of greeting my un-cute nephew."

Kaname looked at him in obvious disdain; he'd much rather welcome a physical battle with _Rido_ than an immature banter of words.

"That state you left me in ten years ago," Rido's mismatched eyes glinted in the darkness. "It was rather _mortifying_, I must say." He shrugged, "That shapeless body took years to recover," he laughed humorlessly. "But I should thank the strong vitality of purebloods, it came rather handy."

The smirk on Shiki's lips widened, "It seems that a lot of things have happened." Rido fingered his son's short hair, "Even Shizuka disappeared, I wonder what happened to her?" he asked mockingly. "But she never has been obedient to me…" then he added in a lower voice, a tone meant to taunt. "Unlike this boy's mother."

Ichijou stiffened, ever so slightly and he watched as Kaname glanced at Shiki.

"I'm relieved you haven't changed uncle," Kaname paused and Takuma could feel the younger Kuran's power making the air around them sharper - dangerous. "I wouldn't need to hesitate to kill you."

Takuma's eyes widened as the cemented rooftop shook and a wave of what used to be the flooring came flying towards Shiki who made no attempt to defend himself.

"Stop Kaname!" he yelled out as he stepped in front on Shiki's body and the wave of earth - which oddly reminded him of a monster's open mouth - stopped just a few inches before him. Ichijou could feel his heart thumping loudly against his chest and a drop of sweat running down the side of his face. He never liked fighting.

"I won't allow you to hurt Shiki! I won't let him be the victim of you dispute!"

Kaname looked at him calmly, not even a little disappointed or shocked at his actions. "I guess this means you're on the council's side."

Takuma answered, with seriousness he ever showed in public. "Yes, you can think of it that way."

A soft mirthful laugh made Ichijou look behind him. Shiki - or rather Rido he reminded himself – pushed him aside and stepped forward. "How's that _girl_ by the way? Has she been… freed from her dream?" he let out another short laugh, "When the happy dream turns into a nightmare," he said in a sing-song voice. "Those fangs will destroy her from the inside."

Kaname's eyes narrowed a flicker of anger in his eyes. "Rido," he said the name in a sharp voice he rarely used. "Don't think that I will let filth like you ever touch her." He stepped on the rooftop, with Seiren quietly behind him. Behind him, he could hear the last of Rido's laughter in Shiki's voice.

"Leave," he told Seiren in a low voice.

The short haired vampire nodded before quietly landing on the terrace of the Moon Dorm.

"Yuuki," he whispered silently in an almost pained voice.

He landed quietly at the small ledge of the window in the room Yuuki was currently occupying. He tentatively touched the glass then retracted his hand, suddenly interested in the commotion happening inside.

"It's Kuran Kaname that you need," a familiar voice said.

"Ahh. Yes," came Yuuki's soft embarrassed voice. "I'm fine now Zero, I'm sorry about earlier. I'm just going to change."

He could almost imagine the expression matching her faint voice.

Then the quiet click he heard confirmed Zero's exit.

Kaname picked up the soft but stern tone of Zero's voice and he found himself arching a brow at his words. For a moment he was almost tempted to barge in and ask if the ex-human was stupid. It bothered him a little, that Kiryuu Zero had told him he would make an enemy of Kaname if he would dare turn Yuuki into a vampire and yet here he was declaring that Yuuki needed Kaname.

"Fool," he said to himself. Where was the challenge in this? Where would be the other half of the satisfaction when Yuuki finally comes back to him?

Kaname sighed, now wasn't the time to dwell on those thoughts. The fragile glass puzzle he put together through the last ten years would start falling apart soon but before it would happen, he had sworn to himself he would finish it and Yuuki lay in the middle of it all.

Now, it was almost time to finish it all.

And Zero played another part and not Yuuki's lover.

But still a part of him felt that he was being too hasty – with a tinge of misplaced excitement – because this next step he would take was what he had wanted to do in the last ten years.

_It will be my turn to protect her_; those were the words he had uttered to Zero.

But only because time has finally called for it, the shadow that has been tailing him for the longest time was about to make it's appearance and Zero had other tasks.

But once his arms will be around her, it would be too soon if he ever let her go again.

He pushed the windows wide open and gracefully swung his legs over the small ledge. The night air rushed into the room, making the Yuuki squint.

Who's there? She wanted to ask, but the dark figure loomed over her before she could.

"Kaname…senpai?" She hesitantly reached out her hand.

He took her into his embrace, the anger he had felt towards Rido and the bemusement he held for Kiryuu Zero vanished into nothing but the soft comfort of her soft body accepting his embrace and a mix of sadness and nostalgia.

Tears slowly formed in her eyes, "I've been wondering, for a very long time," she whispered softly, her arms involuntarily reaching to hold on to his back. "Why you look so sad, every time you see me…"

Her tears fell, making small wet spots on his dark coat. She idly wondered if he'd mind holding her some more. This dark gentleness, she thought, was a comfort from the redness of her world. She took a deep breath, her hands falling limply to her sides, the shadow of sleep she's been yearning for hovered like a warm comfortable blanket beneath her lids. Why was it that every time things went wrong, he was here? Like a constant shadow watching her.

Always there for her, silently watching.

Though there were times when she could never guess what he was thinking, and though every time they were together, his smile was always one told her he was sad. And always she just wanted to reach out and tell him to stay with her for a moment longer, she wanted to wipe away those invisible tears she could see running down his cheeks.

She was such an idiot. Even after being his lover by name, all she found herself doing was watching stupidly from a distance.

"Kaname-senpai… I…"

_I love you. _

"Yuuki, you are the only one…"

Carefully he lifted her from the cold floor, then tucked her safely against his chest and silently whispered to her, he realized that this will be the climax of their story.

-

-

end.

-

-

Author's Note: I hope that was fine! The next chapter would probably be my favorite, it's entitled, **Chapter 6 -Scandalous! **

I hope you all look forward to it. I don't feel as satisfied as usual, but I think it went ok. Nothing much going on, this is something like an interval.

I hope to hear from you all! Thanks for taking time to read!


	7. Scandalous

Author's Note: Thank you for all those who have supported me so far! I would never have had the motivation to write this without all your support! I've been saying this for a while now, but it's absolutely true.

I'm sorry if I didn't get to personally reply to all your reviews! But they're all very much appreciated.

Oh and, there were a lot of people who were pretty disappointed about the "dream", I'm sorry to say that there is only a low chance that I would be remaking a scene like that with them really doing it. First of all, I feel like it's going to be redundant and secondly, I'm not too confident in writing those kinds of scenes yet so it may ruin the whole story.

Warning though, to those who are strongly against incest, please do not be offended by this chapter (though it's been long since we've known that Kaname and Yuuki might are vaguely siblings) though – again - I do not consider this to be incest, it might be expressed that way in this chapter.

Thank you and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Aside from the characters and some lines from the manga, I also do not own the line I used from Shakespeare's sonnet 116.

--

Chapter Six – Scandalous

-

-

It was time.

And it was as if the alarm clock he has set and hid in the depths of his mind so many years ago finally set-off.

_It was time_, the words were a never ending mantra spoken in ghostly whispers inside his head, and it was there again – the misplaced excitement. It entered his system out of nowhere, intoxicating him even before he was starting to be aware of it. He flexed his fingers, as if stretching them could will the excess energy away.

Kaname resisted the urge to sigh, smirk and frown all at the same time, but he couldn't stop the slight annoyance to show in his perfectly passive features. Suddenly, everything became too sensitive – was it him? – that it was like knowing that there was someone behind you who would start sliding his claws in a deliberate manner down the blackboard, creating that ear-piercing sound that reminded him of tortured children.

The air, he felt, became too sharp – hurried. It was like it was willing him to do _something_. It was anomalous that he let the environment provoke him at the slightest. But there were too many stimulants around him, too many hurried motions that even his heart began to react.

_Beating wildly, irregularly… _

The snow – the red snow – which drifted lazy from the mass of gray clouds overhead seemed unwilling to fall any faster to the ground, as if they were anticipating the kill of an unsuspecting doe in the hands of the impatient black panther.

But, a very small part of his mind which seemed to escape the adrenaline which consumed the rest of him, silently piqued up. Time, he detachedly realized, seemed not to move and yet it moved too fast at the same time. He could see a faint, hazy picture at the back of his lids, the face of a gigantic old English clock, one of its hands ticking – no, moving in an unstoppable circular pace – while the other seemed to take forever to tick.

_Such madness…_

Kaname parted his lips as his arms, which went underneath her shoulders and knees, tightened its hold on Yuuki's almost limp body. He did it to curb that irrational fear humming throughout his already tense body that she might suddenly disappear, if nothing else. But the way her body was still oddly warm despite the cold around them and her thin clothes, made his lips curve with the smallest hint of a smile.

_You'll always be like the sun… _

As he reflected on this particular thought, everything seemed to settle. His earlier fears seemed irrational, the constant buzzing inside his head resided and the pure white snow did nothing but fall sleepily over the dark expanse of the academy.

He leaned down and brushed the tip of his nose against the column of her neck. She smelled something like the days he spent with her ten years ago. The innocent smiles, the innocent touches, her childish voice – so clearly imbedded into his memory until now – and the clear light in her eyes.

Her innocence altogether.

That pure, shining white light that seared his blackened soul in the most painful way possible that he couldn't help but love her more.

He was about to rip it off her being.

But before he could contemplate of the subject any longer, his mind began to wonder again. Falling in love, the notion would have meant nothing to him if Yuuki did not exist. It was not that he was unfeeling, though in his opinion it would have been better if everyone labeled him under that. But it was rather because he doubted anyone could trigger such emotions from him unless she was Yuuki.

Kaname lifted his head, barely a quarter of an inch but enough so that his dull red eyes caught the spot where Yuuki's blood pounded strongest. His eyes brightened and he parted his lips wide enough that his incisors were peeking out. He could taste Yuuki's scent on his tongue as he breathed through his tongue. It was a sweet with this bitter aftertaste that made him even more curious of its taste. The dry echo of his thirst intensified that he paused to swallow for a moment before letting his fangs scrap her skin.

As he bit down, breaking the thin protection of her human skin and straight to the artery below it, he remembered for a moment Rido's face and the arrogant look he wanted to burn.

"_Isn't this fun for you? Ka. Na. Me.?" _

Kaname could imagine his uncle's smug expression, the mocking in his voice and the fleeting sense of triumph he knew Rido would be feeling.

He bit deeper instinctively, to rid of his momentary annoyance.

Yuuki stirred slightly, but he chose ignored it.

"Kaname-sen… pai?"

He could feel her sudden panic and he slipped one of his hands from under her body to restrain her movement.

Just a few more moments, he wanted to tell her, reassure.

_This was his selfish desire. _

He heard her gasp before her body turned limp in his arms again.

It'll be over soon, his mind continued to tell her, you'll return to me.

_And his selfish wish. _

Sticky droplets of blood started to dribble down his chin and his tongue took a final sweep across her neck. He rolled the last drops of blood around his tongue, branding its distinct taste in his mind before letting it roll down his scorching throat, allowing it to sate his thirst.

Kaname raised his head to gaze into Yuuki's slumbering face, the long dark strands of his hair falling over her forehead. He had an urge to caress her face, to feel the softness of her skin and the heat of it. But he straightened himself instead, willing his mind not to get even more distracted than he was now. There were reasons for these actions; he told himself, reasons why Yuuki's human existence had to end so abruptly for her.

The next time she woke up…

He couldn't help but feel smug about that particular thought.

Raising his hand to his mouth, he bit down his own flesh and sucked the thick Kuran blood that flowed within his veins without swallowing it, then without waiting for his self-inflicted wound to heal, he cupped her face and kissed her. Blood started trickling down her chin as he used his tongue to force her mouth open. Her warm breath was sweet, in a level almost as sweet as her blood. He licked the sides of her lips when he felt her waking again.

Shock registered on her body as her muddled mind took in whatever was happening around her.

Kaname is kissing…!! Her own mind couldn't bear to finish the thought and she involuntarily started swinging her legs wildly while trying to find a way to breathe again.

"Yuuki?"

Kaname pulled away and looked at her with that same passive expression he always wore that for a moment it bothered her that he felt so indifferent after kissing her. It was only after his next words that she realized…

"Do you recognize me?" He asked gently as he watched her eyes stare at him.

…Did she realize who he _really _was.

"Onii-sama," she whispered, blinking to see a face from a memory so long ago replace the face she had always been familiar with.

The words gave her a sense of relief and at the same time, it felt like sand in her mouth and running down her throat. This beautiful man in front of her, who looked the creation of some devil in the night to trick her, was her brother.

Her brother...

Kaname _is_ her beloved older brother.

She has been in love with her brother all along. All this time, the longing she felt, the admiration for _Kaname-sama_.

The whilring thoughts in her mind took a moment to settle. But in the end, it all winded up to whether or not her feelings will change. If this love, which was starting to look inhuman, stop and falter or continue to grow until it blurred whatever morals she picked up as a human.

She opened her mouth to speak but an angry presence above them interrupted her.

"You…! And Yuuki!!"

She couldn't miss the glint in Kaname's eyes as she turned to face Zero who stood angrily, at the ledge of the next story. The wind seemed stale as it blew past her. Her eyes widened at the sight of the Bloody Rose, pointed at Kaname. Her heart started beating anxiously against her chest.

Why wasn't Kaname doing anything to protect himself?!

In that half-second of panic, she didn't realize she had jumped in front of the other pureblood.

"Don't!" she yelled, her eyes watered – from saying her next thoughts, or for fear for them all, she wasn't sure.

"He… he is my brother!!"

It took Zero a moment for her words to sink in, and it was as if all the night around them stilled with the tension turn of events had created. After a moment, the pale haired vampire flickered his eyes from Yuuki's face to her _older brother_. "Sib…lings?"

Kaname raised his eyes, which have been inconspicuously resting on Yuuki's face all the while, to meet and hold Zero's bewildered, flabbergasted and almost dazed ones with his that told in louder volumes than his voice could say to the ex-human that he has won.

Yuuki was his.

-

-

Yuuki's long hair was fanned out neatly around her, its color stark against the pristine sheets she was lying on. Her lips were parted slightly as she breathed evenly and her arms were still against her side. She barely turned her head, or tossed her lower limbs, which was what she used to do when she was younger.

In the past ten years, how much of her has changed without him knowing it? Even the slightest difference?

From where he leaned against the window, Kaname moved quietly to her side. He rested one of his hands at the side of her face while the other took a lock of her brown hair between his slender fingers. "Yuuki…"

Watching her now, the Yuuki _now_, who was probably dreaming of tasty treats to eat as he watched over her sleep, seemed so unreal that he couldn't help but touch her from time to time. It felt pathetic to him, that he could be so insecure of her existence. But he couldn't deny these _human_ feelings, these feelings that muddled his perfect logic, muddled his perfect plans and destroyed his absolute control.

Human feelings undermining his pureblood powers.

He smirked to himself, wondering if he should let Yuuki drink his blood so easily when she awakes. It was obvious that she was going to feel thirsty – the undeniable curse that bound them to blood.

He just found it a little unfair that she always got her way.

She stirred slightly, her head turning from one side to the other and her lips parting wider as she mumbled in her sleep.

"Onii-sama…"

There was that familiar clench inside of him, that possessive shadow that lurked within him. "I wonder if I should call you little sister from now on," he whispered in a low voice. His mind wandered off and he pulled himself away from her and stood up. A dark chuckle escaped his lips as he crossed his arms across his chest and languidly walked towards his favorite spot by the window where the dim light of the moon highlighted his features and made his eyes glow crimson.

"Something… barbaric, huh?" he echoed his thoughts aloud. Living humans, must have mixed-up her system, but rather than having that thought irritate him, it even added to his amusement.

_Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds._

Even a love between _siblings_.

He leaned his back against the cold glass with a new sense of satisfaction as he took in consideration his new challenge. It wasn't going to be as enjoyable as fighting with the ex-human – though he knew from the start that he was going to win – but it didn't matter.

He knew he was going to win here too.

But it didn't take away the fact that he liked the idea of being scandalous.

-

-

end.

-

-

Author's Notes: We just had our last finals for the first quarter of school today and I just finished the fourth installment of Twilight (which even though has it's own really lovable points, it still pales next to Vampire Knight, sorry Edward, I'm biased) and I think I made Kaname sound too sappy here because of reading Twilight. Anyway, this wasn't how I exactly planned it out, but in the end I think it turned out alright. And I was rereading chapter 36 while I was writing this and I had this urge to let Kaname show more emotions and then I saw the chapter cover of chapter 41 and I realized that 'Oh right, Kaname-sama is possessive.' And so, as you all have read – the end product.

But we're not sure if they really are siblings, okay? :P

The story is coming to a close, just one or two more chapters after the next one, I haven't decided yet. So I hope you will all anticipate the next chapter! More KanamexYuuki action in **Chapter Seven – Beautiful Monster**!!

Additional Note: There's a poll up in my profile page taking note of who would be interested in a stand alone one-shot that is similar to Chapter 5 - Castle in the Sky featuring Yuuki as a vampire, if ever it isn't working, but you feel strongly about this, please feel free to PM me. (I'm finally considering writing more mature-ish version of chapter 5)


End file.
